fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris' Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Aladdin and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's fourteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Eris' domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For fourteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Eris began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Fourteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Eris, "Fourteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of pink elephants, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Eris. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said the first pink elephant. "Yeah, yeah!" said the second one. "Oh, yes indeed!" said the third. "We sure did!" the fourth chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Eris. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said the first pink elephant. "Cradle?" said a confused Eris. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said the first pink elephant. "CRADLE?!" Eris exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Discord with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Discord, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Eris, as the pink elephants nodded in agreement. Eris began laughing nonstop. The same first pink elephant started to laugh, as well. And then all of the pink elephants began laughing along with Eris. Then Eris abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" the same first pink elephant then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Eris. Then all of the pink elephants began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Eris. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every pink elephant began to flee. Eris then used her scepter to lift the same fourth pink elephant up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw the same fourth pink elephant to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Discord alone in the chamber. By now, Eris was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Eris, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Discord, and he came flying to her. Eris held her hand out, and Discord perched onto it as Eris brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Discord. "Circle far and wide." replied Eris, "Search for a girl of fourteen with hair of mahogany wood and eyes as blue as the darkest night. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Discord. And with that, he flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake